Come Away With Me
by With-Kid-Gloves
Summary: Inspired by Gedia Kacela. Another Moulin Rouge High School thing. Please read/review. I hope you like it.
1. Mill on the Hill

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not have any claim on the movie, the movie characters, or anything of the sort. The genius that is Baz Lurhman owns it all. Lucky him.  
  
Author's Note: I was so inspired by Gedia Kacela's "These Are the Days" that I decided to make my own modern day MR school fanfic. I don't want anyone to get mad at me, but I want people to know that I was inspired by her story, and I promise not to copy it word-for-word. I'm just using the same idea. I hope that makes sense.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
Christian walked into "Mill on the Hill", the local teen dance club, followed by Ray Montfa, Erik Satie, Juan Perez, and Mike Docker. The place was packed with high school students from all of the neighboring school districts, and everyone was laughing and talking and flirting.  
  
"It seems a bit crowded, Ray. Perhaps we should leave." Erik shouted over the noise. "No way! Are you scared of people or something?" Ray laughed as he tottered ahead, leading the group towards an empty booth near the dance floor, which was a rarity.  
  
The guys took their seats, ordered Absinthe-flavored soda, and relaxed. The day had been a hectic one, indeed. Christian was the new kid in school, and was accepted by Ray and the gang, who introduced him to the Drama Club, Writing Club, and begged him to join the school chorus. As they talked and enjoyed each other's company, the lights dimmed and the club grew silent.  
  
"And now, for your entertainment, the vocal talents of Julia Satine Porter!" a booming voice shouted, followed by thunderous applause. All eyes turned to the stage, which was near the dance floor. The red velvet curtain rose slowly, and a feminine shadow emerged. As she walked towards the front of the stage, spotlights focused on her, and the public was treated to a vision of flowing auburn hair, piercing blue eyes, and a body that could stop traffic.  
  
The slow, melodic notes of a guitar and a piano filled the room, joined by her angelic voice as she sang: "Come away with me in the night. Come away with me and I will write you a song." As she sang, she carefully made her way onto the dance floor and looked around for someone to sing to. She spotted Christian and made her way to his table.  
  
"Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies. I want to walk with you on a cloudy day, in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high, so won't you try to come? Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountaintop. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you."  
  
Her eyes locked with his, and Christian could feel his face turning red. As Satine sang the sultry words, he gulped and remembered that this was the most popular girl in his school.  
  
During the musical interlude, while the band played the swaying, graceful music, Juan whispered to Christian, "I think she likes you." The heat in his face grew, and Christian felt as if the whole world could see him blushing. The music continued, and Satine spun around on the dance floor, looking like a ballerina with her long, beautiful, bare legs and her willowy black dress that was covered in sequins.  
  
Then, the beauty in black started to sing again: "And I want to wake up with the rain, falling on a tin roof, while I'm safe there in your arms." She made her way back to Christian's table as the song came to an end. "So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me."  
  
The song ended with thunderous applause, and Satine gracefully glided back on to the stage and took a bow, her smile brightly gleaming. Christian sat, stunned, and watched as the curtain closed. "Well, that was qwite unexpected, Chwistian." Ray stated, looking at his friend. Nodding his head, Christian exited the booth and made his way to the now- filled dance floor, where Satine was giggling with her friends, Nini Lewis, Mary Cheese, Arabia Knight, and Ling Mao.  
  
He tapped Satine on the shoulder and, in a warbled voice, he croaked out, "You were great." Satine spun around, surprised, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" she said with a giggle. Christian walked back to the booth, where his new friends were cheering him on. With their glasses refilled, they forgot about the school day and concentrated on the night ahead of them.  
  
*To be continued. **The song in this chapter is called "Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones. 


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not have any claim on the movie, the movie characters, or anything of the sort. The genius that is Baz Lurhman owns it all. Lucky him.  
  
Author's Note: I was so inspired by Gedia Kacela's "These Are the Days" that I decided to make my own modern day MR school fanfic. I don't want anyone to get mad at me, but I want people to know that I was inspired by her story, and I promise not to copy it word-for-word. I'm just using the same idea. I hope that makes sense.  
  
Now, on with the show!  
  
The "Mill on the Hill" was always crowded on Friday nights, and friendships as well as romances were made and were ended on the dance floor, where the club owner stood.  
  
"It's time for Lady's Choice!" he announced with his booming voice as the ladies in the club rushed for their dance partners. Christian sat in his booth, conversing with his friends. On the opposite side of the dance floor stood Vincent "Duke" Price, the richest guy at Christian's school. He was waiting for Satine to ask him to dance.  
  
"Warner, can you see her?" he asked his friend who was standing right next to him. Warner, a man of little words but intimidating stature, shook his head. "Blasts. where could she be?" Duke asked himself out loud, and searched the crowd for the sparkling beauty.  
  
The bar also happened to be on the side of the dance floor where Duke was, and Ray was in charge of getting the drinks. As he limped his way back to his table, he accidentally spilled the sodas on Duke, who spun around in anger.  
  
"Watch where you're going, nerd!" he threatened while Ray apologized repeatedly. Duke muttered something under his breath, snapped his fingers, and he and Warner moved towards the men's room to clean up.  
  
While carbonated beverages were showering Duke, Satine was making her way over to Christian's table. He spotted her and froze up.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment earlier. Would you like to dance?" she asked, extending her hand. Christian nodded and they made their way to the floor. He didn't pay attention to the fast-paced club music, but focused it on Satine.  
  
"I. I. I'm Christian." He stuttered as his face glowed red. Satine giggled, "I'm Satine. Are you new to the place? I've never seen you before." "Yes, actually. I just moved here. I go to your school." "Really? Well, you'll have to try out for the musical next week. We need all that we can get."  
  
The two continued to talk about school and some of the teachers to look out for, and when the song had ended, Satine slipped a piece of paper into Christian's pocket and whispered in his ear, "If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to call."  
  
The rest of the night seemed to run quickly by, and before he knew it, Christian was laying in his bed, staring at the slip of paper Satine had given him. He placed it on the nightstand and fell asleep, remembering the events of that night.  
  
A few hours later, Christian awoke to someone violently shaking him. "Get your butt out of bed, Chris. Dad's really mad at you." A female voice yelled. Christian's eyes fluttered open to see his younger sister Elizabeth towering over his bed. "Get out of my room, Liz!" he shouted, pulling the pillow over his head.  
  
Liz stormed out of the room and Christian could hear her yell to their father. Moments later, Christian felt as though someone taller than Liz was standing next to his bed. "Christian James, get up right now. You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man." A mature voice said in an angry tone.  
  
With a sigh, Christian rolled out of bed, rubbed his eyes, and got ready for a lecture. But no, he didn't really listen to his father, for he had heard the speech more than once before. After the talking, he nodded his head in agreement and ushered his father and sister out of his room. After throwing on what he hoped were clean clothes, he stumbled downstairs and poured himself some milk.  
  
While he drank, the phone rang, and his sister ran to pick it up. "Mom! How are you? That's really cool. Yeah, he's here." She said before handing the phone to her brother.  
  
"Yeah?" Christian mumbled, still half-asleep. "This is your mother Christian. Did you stay out late again?" asked his mother. "A few friends and I checked out the local teen hangout." He responded. "I guess you made some friends at school then. Do you like school?" she questioned. "Uh-huh. It's great." Christian said sleepily. "I miss you, baby. John says hello." His mother stated. Christian mumbled something about missing her too, and they hung up their respective phones. John was his mother's new fiancé, and Christian wasn't a big fan of him. I mean, would you be a fan of the guy who broke up your parent's marriage?  
  
Finishing his milk, Christian picked up the phone again and called Ray. After a few minutes on the phone, they decided to meet at his house, which was a few blocks away. Christian headed back upstairs to change into decent clothes for the weather, wrote a note to his father telling him where he'd be and what his cell phone number was, and walked out the door.  
  
*To be continued. 


	3. Nonsense Words

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not have any claim on the movie, the movie characters, or anything of the sort. The genius that is Baz Lurhman owns it all. Lucky him.  
  
Author's Note: I was so inspired by Gedia Kacela's "These Are the Days" that I decided to make my own modern day MR school fanfic. I don't want anyone to get mad at me, but I want people to know that I was inspired by her story, and I promise not to copy it word-for-word. I'm just using the same idea. I hope that makes sense.  
  
Now, on with the show! *** Christian breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of lilacs and roses. Ray's house was only a few blocks away, so there was no need for Christian to hurry. He smiled at the neighborhood children on the bikes as he walked down the sun-beaten sidewalk. He closed his eyes as he walked, and hummed the song that Satine had performed.  
  
The sound of a barking dog broke his trance and Christian saw a black poodle running towards him with a red leash trailing behind. The puppy bounded on top of him, and he fell to the ground, only to be covered in sloppy wet dog kisses.  
  
"Trixie, get down!" a familiar voice called. Christian looked up and saw Satine running towards him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. she just got away from me." She apologized, catching up to them.  
  
"It's okay, really. No harm done." Christian replied, gently handing the animal over to its owner.  
  
Satine giggled, "Say, ain't we walking down the same street together on the very same day?"  
  
"Hey señorita, that's astute. Why don't we get together and call ourselves an institute?" Christian retorted before clamping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment.  
  
Satine laughed again, "What the heck?" She shook her head and walked past him with her dog. Christian whipped around and saw her wave goodbye. Blushing brightly, Christian ran to Ray's house.  
  
*At Ray's House  
  
"Christian, what's up? Did you run here or something?" Ray asked, opening the front door for his friend.  
  
Christian nodded and caught his breath before speaking. "I made a fool out of myself in front of Satine. She was walking her dog and I said a bunch of nonsense to her."  
  
"I knew it. I knew you liked her." Ray chuckled.  
  
The two got down to business, talking about the different places around town and the cool extracurricular activities at school. When Christian left around dinner time, Ray had convinced him to audition for the school musical.  
  
At home, Christian's family sat at the table, waiting for him. He silently took a seat and ate his meal without a word. Sure, he loved his family, but he didn't feel like arguing, which often happened at dinnertime.  
  
Swallowing a sip of water, Christian's father spoke, "You're awfully quiet, Chris. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing, sure. I'm just thinking about things." Christian replied, mumbling.  
  
"Well, I just want to say that I'm very proud of the two of you," Christian's father stated, "for not complaining too much about moving here. I'm also proud that you two seem to have made some new friends."  
  
Elizabeth piped up, "Have you made any friends, Dad?"  
  
Their father shook his head, explained that it was hard to make new friends at his age, and the meal continued in silence. Around 11 PM, after everyone but Christian had gone to bed, his cell phone rang. It was Ray.  
  
"Chris, can you get out?" Ray hissed impatiently. "Yeah, I'll meet y'all there." Christian responded.  
  
He threw on a jacket and climbed out of his window. With the night surrounding him, he made his way to the Mill on the Hill.  
  
*The nonsense words are courtesy of Paul Simon's "Gumboots". Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just like keeping one idea to a chapter. Does that make sense? I sure hope so. 


End file.
